


Breathe

by PheobeHalliwell



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PheobeHalliwell/pseuds/PheobeHalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Songfic mainly based on Taylor Swift's and Colbie Caillat's 'Breathe' as well as Anna Nalick' s song by the same name. My attempt at the Klaine break-up. It's a slight AU because I wrote this way back when the first spoilers leaked. Also, Rachel and Blaine are best friends in my headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so: here we go. I guess I just really wanted to write something based on Taylor Swift's 'Breathe' as well as Anna Nalick's and this is what came out. Also, this is the first fic I've ever published here, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me so that I can fix them ;) Comments and Kudos are love and help me to improve my writing :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I would own glee, there would have never been a break-up, the Warblers wouldn't have gone crazy and Brittany wouldn't eat off of the floor. Also, all rights to the songs go to Taylor Swift, Anna Nalick and Michelle Branch. Basically anything that is recognizable doesn't belong to me.

_“It’s over, Blaine.”_

_“What? Why? Kurt, you can’t be serious.”_

_“I am serious.”_

_“What have I done? Kurt, we can work this out! I just know we can. I love you!”_

_“But I don’t love you anymore. I’m sorry.”_


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Taylor Swift's (feat. Colbie Caillet) 'Breathe'. I suggest listening to it, but of course you don't have to :)
> 
> Enjoy reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I would own glee, there would have never been a break-up, the Warblers wouldn't have gone crazy and Brittany wouldn't eat off of the floor. Also, all rights to the songs go to Taylor Swift, Anna Nalick and Michelle Branch. Basically anything that is recognizable doesn't belong to me.

######  Blaine POV 

  
I left. Just like that. But you can’t blame me after this. He didn’t love me anymore? He couldn’t even give me a reason. But just the fact that his love was gone was reason enough for me to leave. I reached my car and immediately drove away. I knew where I was headed. Tears started flowing. And I started singing.  


 

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_  
 _'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_  
 _People are people_  
 _And sometimes we change our minds_  
 _But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_  


 

I choked while singing. Thank God my destination was already in sight.  


 

_Mmm mmm mmmmmm_  
 _Mmm mmm mmm mmm_  


 

I pulled up at the driveway and ringed. The door opened after a few seconds, and I threw myself into Rachel’s arms and let the misery have me.  


 

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_  
 _**It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see** _  
_**'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**_  
 _Now I don't know what to be without you around_

Rachel understood at once, led me into her room and together we cuddled on her bed. She joined the song and I would have given her a smile, but I didn’t think that I would ever be able to smile again.

 

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**  
Never a clean break, **no one here to save me** _

 

Rachel’s grasp tightened. I gasped for a breath. I knew I couldn’t breathe without him. Breathe, just breathe.

 

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_  
 _And I can't **breathe without you, but I have to**_  
 _Breathe without you, but I have to_

 

I cried even harder.

 

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_  
 _Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_  
 _ **People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out ** _

 

Obviously I hadn’t tried hard enough. But maybe I never really had a chance at all.

 

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**_  
 _Never a clean break, **no one here to save me**_  
 _You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_  
 _And I can't **breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to **_

 

I knew I couldn’t, no matter how hard I would ever try. I would never be able to breathe without him, let alone stop loving him.

 

_**It's 2AM**_  
 _Feel like I just **lost a friend**_  
 _Hope you know it's not **easy, easy for me**_  
 _ **It's 2AM**_  
 _Feel like I just **lost a friend**_  
 _Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

 

I lost everything. I just knew it. He was my sun, my love, my light, my live, my air. And he had my heart. Forever.

 

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
 _Never a clean break, **no one here to save me**_  
 _ **Oh**_  
 _I can't **breathe without you, but I have to**_  
 _ **Breathe without you, but I have to**_  
 _ **Breathe without you, but I have to**_

 

I felt helpless. I was falling apart, my heart was breaking in my chest, scratch that, I didn’t own a heart anymore. It was where it belonged. With him, where it would always stay. The only thing holding me together was Rachel’s tight grasp around me.

 

_Ohh  
 **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...** _

 

“I love you, honey. You have to get him back.” Was all that Rachel said, while I cried in her arms until there were no tears left.

 

Finally I nodded.


End file.
